


A Real Riding Duel

by Frocto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Aki Izayoi and Rua/Leo have sex.





	A Real Riding Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an anon on 4chan whining that this story wasn't available online anymore by random chance, no idea why he didn't just come ask me to reupload it. Here it is, anyway! I don't remember anything about this story or its contents.

Precious little Rua was seated in the nurse's office of Duel Academy, sniffling as he looked up at Aki Izayoi. "I-It hurts...!" he whined in the most lovely little voice, bottom lip most firmly outthrust indeed as he pointed to his grazed knee. The cute little kid was doing his best to hold back tears as he sat there, expecting her to just go ahead and make everything better right away! The green-haired angel was just in a pair of shirts and his little blue shirt right now, feet dangling over the side of the bed. "Waaah!"

Although it was scarcely her usual place, "big sister" Aki felt obligated to see the younger Rua to the nurse's office. Of course, the attendants seemed to be taking their sweet time, and there was plenty of space for the younger duelist to caterwaul and complain about the injuries he'd sustained through some foolhardy action. It was a break from her usual cool self, but the juicy, skintight orange bikesuit-clad psychic duelist finally responded to Rua's complaints, stooping down to get on eye level with him and, in the same motion, bringing her barely-exposed cleavage down to his level. "Shh," she urged him, hoping that nobody would see her, the respected one of the pair, literally getting down on Rua's level. "Just keep your voice down - where does it hurt?" she inquired, briefly scanning the boy for injuries.

Of course, the taller, older woman leaning over little Rua dropped two of the biggest, softest breasts he'd ever seen in his young life swinging down to hang right in front of his eyes. Each glorious, plump melon was stuffed deep into her I-cup bra and even then it pinched tightly into her flesh from growth spurts that were still coming even now, swelling her awesome rack by the day. They looked so big and juicy, just straining to burst free of that outfit and into two young, playful little hands. Rua just gulped, his eyes dragged forcibly to her chest, as he forgot all about his knee quite quickly indeed. They were so close to his face, he really could just reach out and touch those ripe melons if he wanted. "Nngh... Ahh... It's m-my knee, Aki," he said, in an awed little tone, still raping her chest with his eyes.

The longer he stared, the more he felt a stirring inside of those super-tight little shorts he was wearing... Despite his immature age, the boy had a secret that would have left Aki's jaw hanging open, because tucked away down there was a leviathan that, even soft, hung down to his knees, a beautiful, perfectly formed shaft that was just as unblemished and soft and beautiful as the day he'd been born.

Aki drew her eyes up to Rua's, taking note of his fixed stare, and blushed slightly, eager to get this disgraceful moment of her life over well. "Well, let's see it then," she said, shifting forward - drawing all the more attention from Rua - and placing a gloved hand on the younger duelist's knee. She pressed gently with her fingers, looking up toward Rua's eyes, incognisant at present of just what she had pressed. "Is this where it..."

She looked back down to where she'd placed her hand, eyes wide with surprise at the stiffening monster inside the boy's clothes. "Ah..." Struck dumb with shock and awe, she drew her hand back - she had thought knees were supposed to be a little stiffer than that.

What a little pervert! He was so stiff just from her leaning over him, from her swollen, fat sweater puppies hanging and bouncing right in front of his childish eyes... He blushed prettily as he sat back on the bed, hands behind his back, just letting that ridiculously swollen bulge speak for itself. The tent in his pants was more than she could have expected from any child his age, let alone any man she'd ever taken to bed, maybe even as obscenely sexual as her titties... But, on the other hand, he seemed so simple-minded, and it was her body that had done this to the cute little thing... It was almost deserving of sympathy! He was just an innocent little brat who couldn't keep his boner down around curvaceous and fertile female bodies. "W-Wah... Am I in trouble?" he asked, touching a fingertip to his mouth gently. His cock gave a huge jump in his shorts, promising her that it'd be well worth her time to slip those down around his ankles and... Well, do whatever it was she needed to do with it! Aki would be mesmerized by that bulge as she glanced down at it... Even soft, that girth promised well over a foot of meat to slide into her wanton, tempting body.

Aki's eyes darted from the stiff cock in Rua's shorts to his eyes. "N, no," she replied, colour rising to her cheeks at what she'd just caused. "Of course you aren't in trouble. Is, ah. Is this what hurt?"

When she asked him that, the cutie blushed even deeper and nodded shyly, still looking up at her out of the corner of his eye. He loved to look at Aki's body, she just looked so perfect...

Encouraged by his answer, Aki moved to tug Rua's shorts down, her juicy tits brushing against his leg as she leaned closer to unbutton and unzip what was necessary to expose the tantalizing monstercock inside. Soon enough with a gentle downward slide of clothing, Rua's engorged member stood triumphant and free, almost taunting Aki, daring her to do something with it - something decidedly un-big-sisterly. From the root and his heavy, bloated seedpods, that stiff preteen dick stood 19 inches high, throbbing and twitching every single inch of the way, promising to grind on any girl's best spots and tickle her throat with its manly length. One thing was certain: Aki might never find a man with a cock bigger than this if she looked for the rest of her life and that wasn't even accounting for the fact Rua was a child and still had many, many years for his cock to grow. He had the penis of a God and as she gazed at it, Aki's mind would flood with only thoughts of sincere worship. Her tongue slid across her juicy, plump lips as she imagined tasting him.

How could such a large member even hang off such a young, tender body? Did he even have any blood flowing to his brain, or was it all being used to keep that enormous rod hard and twitching? When he looked up at her chest, the entire shaft shook and he let loose a hefty volume of boy sperm that promised to be delicious, whether painting the inside of her mouth or her womb, or splattered all over those heaving tits. With his shorts hanging off one ankle, her eyes could roam up and down his girlish, pale thighs. He had a perfect body, just like her.

"Ahh... It's cold," he whined, feeling the cool air of the sick room against his bare penis... "Nnn... Uuu..." He leaned forward, squeezing her wrist with his little hand again, pouting more than ever. Looking down, the contrast between the trembling bottom lip of this boy and his big, soulful eyes against that... that monster... was something that would make her heart flutter. "Take care of it, please~?" he said in his cute little voice. "Take care of me."

Aki offered no real verbal response - she simply nodded with a quite "Mn" as she moved the hand Rua had grabbed to his enormous cock, wrapping it, almost in disbelief, around the base of his shaft, gingerly drawing his foreskin back as she drew her tasty red lips closer and closer to the glistening, throbbing head of the boy's cock.

Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the tip of Rua's cock, scarcely able to fit even that bit of his monstrous dick inside her mouth. Tickling the head with her tongue and lapping up all the tempting boy-cum the quick shot Rua had spilled from anticipation alone, Aki brought another inch of the young duelist's monstercock inside her mouth, holding it steady with the hand he guided, wary of what could happen if this beast were brought to bear, unrestrained, on her fertile, tempting body.

"N-Naaahh~" When Aki's wet, warm mouth wrapped around that enormous shaft, little Rua mewled out his appreciation, concentrating just on how amazing Aki's mouth felt. He had such a strong and manly cock, towering over any size any other man could offer, it truly would be a risky idea to let this thing even close to her wet and wanton pussy, just one or two thrusts might be enough to have her swelling with child. Below that pole were two of the heaviest, most swollen nuts she'd ever seen, each the size of a tennis ball, and they looked positively bursting to let out an army of sperm inside of her! As she sucked, cutie-pie Rua squirmed and wriggled, holding on tight to her shoulders, then gently cupping the back of her head as he continued to gasp. He might be almost half her age, but someone having her down on her knees, with his hands coaxing her to take his cock deeper, well...

It made him feel really powerful! "Aki... Aki Izayoi is sucking...! Ayn~ I want to cum in Aki's mouth!" What a pushy child he was turning out to be! Both in how he was acting and how his dick felt like it wanted to push all the way down her throat and fill her belly up with semen!

Colour rose to Aki's cheeks as she was made to take Rua's monster-cock in deeper and deeper, not to mention the words he'd said. How embarrassing it would be, should the other duelists at the academy find out that she, of all people there, had put herself in such a position and accepted this talk from the younger duelist.

What else was there for her to do, then, but finish it quickly? And the throbbing, powerful dick stretching her mouth and throat out was intoxicating in its own way... there were certainly worse ways to be shamed at the academy.

With that mindset, Aki found it all too easy to deepthroat Rua's rod - tickling at his shaft and head with her tongue as much as she could, though little movement was afforded in her cramped, cock-filled mouth. She closed her eyes as she moaned softly against the younger duelist's erection, and brought her hands - since she knew, from the sight, that it would require two - up to cup and gently toy with the boy's immense, potent balls, attempting to urge more of his boy-cum out into her awaiting mouth and belly.

Rua's cock was trembling and shaking, ready to unleash that incredible, sloppy load of semen into her hot body! Unable to keep a firm grip on her any longer, he just raised his hands to his sides, looking down at her beautiful face bobbing up and down on that shaft. The sight was just too much for anyone to bear, let alone a virgin like him! The child squealed as he orgasmed, Aki being responsible for getting even this young cherub to cum hard, and goodness... It was a volume she couldn't have expected even after squeezing that ripe, sperm-filled sack for herself! Rua's semen gushed out into her, hitting the bottom of her belly and pooling up down there, rapidly filling her up with shot after shot from his fire-hose cock! His pure semen seemed to come in endless amounts. And the whole time he made the cutest of faces for her, tongue out and his cow eyes rolled back in his skull!

"F-Fuah... You sucked it..." he cooed, as her wet mouth slopped off of the end of his dick, but she'd see he was still as stiff and big as when they'd started. If anything, that iron-hard rod looked even bigger and more menacing as he stared at her big, soft breasts. After all, she was just as hyper-endowed on her chest as he was in his pants, maybe even more so! He leaned forwards, hands reaching up to his chest, wanting to just reach out and... "Aki! I want to touch Aki's breasts!" he gasped out. The kid looked so worked up, he might just go ahead and grab for them whether she said he could or not!  
Aki was panting from the combined effort of sucking Rua's enormous cock and guzzling down his gushing load - she didn't really have the wherewithal to actively protest. All she could respond to Rua's humiliating request with was a quiet, stammered "no" murmured through the back of her wrist as she vainly tried to clean her face of the evidence of what she'd done. She stood up - shakily - from her previous position of cocksucking obeisance and, of course, brushed her swollen, juicy tits against the boy's legs and shaft as she brought herself up.

Rua could hardly believe his ears! Why would she take things this far, even tease him this much with her juicy, hot bod, and then back out just as suddenly! It wasn't fair! Those heaving, juicy melons... It wasn't like he needed them for a long time, he just wanted to, y'know, touch 'em a little bit... He imagined how they'd feel in his hands, how hefty and weighty, and it just made him want to drool! Aki would come around, she just needed a little encouragement! As she stood, he reached out with a little hand, clasping the zipper that ran up the front of her bikesuit, and before she knew it, it was going down, sliding down her body and exposing inch after inch of her succulent chest flesh, before the shoulders slipped off entirely and her beautiful tits came slipping out as he stripped her from the waist up. Any remorse from this little brat? Nope, just a childish little giggle as he reached for her, grabby hands impacting on her endless curves of meaty breast!

"I want to touch 'em a lot!" he said brattily, still smiling as his hands strummed over the flesh of her awesome breasts. And the way he touched her... It was just so perverted!

It was too perverted for Aki to really handle - her initial response to his hands on her succulent breast meat was a quiet, lewd gasp. "Just... a little?" she pleaded softly, planting herself over Rua - a perfect position for him to fondle her ample tits - as the boy continued his exploratory, bratty groping. If he'd only just lower her bikesuit more, her wet, greedy pussy would be easily accessible, as well!

Even though he was just a child, she was forced to follow along with whatever he wanted, but he looked so precious, his face fixated on her enormous, bare breasts, his hands digging in to her meat rudely. His little fingers soon found the hard, engorged nubs of her nipples and squeezed both of them at the same time, eager to tease her body in every way he possibly could! He kept on touching her nipples directly until they were as hard as could be. "Aki..." he said, a smug little tone entering his voice, "Your tips are super, super hard! Eehee! Does it really feel that good? Huh?"

"Nnnhah~!" Aki's first response to Rua's shameful inquiry was a shameless, lewd cry of pleasure. "Y-yes," she panted. "It..." She drew herself closer to Rua, despite the perversion-quieted upper portions of her mind telling her not to. "You... it feels amazing," she stammered, speaking through heated gasps and moans, each shudder and pleasured twist of her body jiggling her enticing, beautiful fat tits over the younger duelist's face in a taunting, teasing manner.

"Wah! So big!" he sang out, before looking at her over the tops of her boobs, his little eyes glowing with mischief. "If... If you lay down on the bed, I'll suck 'em... Like this!" Now why could this precious little horny boy, with his ridiculous, pussy-busting dick, possibly want a curvaceous, super-fertile vixen like her to lie down? It was just one of life's mysteries, she supposed, although she might not have time to think too much about it when she saw the tyke's mouth open wide, with the intention of latching down hard on one of her huge, swollen nipples! She almost felt like she was watching his mouth closing in slow-motion, wincing with anticipation of the mind-blowing pleasure to come and, sure, enough, his pink lips slapping shut and forming a tight seal around her pink nipple was every inch the brainless ecstasy she'd feared. He suckled on her nipple for just a brief moment, before popping it free of his mouth.

"Lie down, Aki!" he insisted, slobbering his wet tongue over her nipple. Would she be enslaved to this boy by her huge, shameless tits?

She would - she did as instructed, lying down on the bed next to Rua and ready - no, eager - to have her mind eroded and will washed away by the younger duelist's perverted demands on her breasts. As if to make his job easier, she pressed her juicy tits together, the stiff nipples touching, so that even someone with a small mouth like Rua's could suck on both at once.

She watched him as she laid there, waiting for him to make his move. She'd already gone this far - there was no going back for her, now, as she settled her huge ass down for him... After all, she was soooo much bigger than her little master! Despite his young age, nobody had ever dominated Aki so hard, or ever at all, she had always been the aggressor. Her bikesuit fell uselessly to the ground, leaving curvy, plump Aki naked underneath her boy master.

As he lay on top of her, his hands wrapped around her hips, lining up his heavy, adult penis. It was just the right size for a bitch like her, despite being on such a tiny little body. His greedy fingers squeezed the fat of her thighs and crotch, getting a real firm grip on her body, as he lined up his cock with her tight, warm pussy. She was so wet down there he had no trouble getting in at all. And there was a loud intake of breath as he pushed into her, filling her up with his hot and horny cock. Giving Aki just what she needed.

One thrust was all it took for him to slide right in, fitting snugly into her hot, sopping-wet pussy, the cunt most boys in school would do just about anything to so much as sniff! She squealed in bliss, eyes rolling back, her jiggly body tensing up as she came over and over again, every time her master's hips bucked against her.

Her musky, feminine scent was enough to turn most men's minds to mush, rendering them little more than babbling admirers, but her master was a little stronger than that, however- even when her pussy began to pump away at him faster and faster, catching him by surprise and forcing him to inhale ever-so-deeply! It was as if her scent was giving him an irresistible command that he had to obey, demanding he cum like a fountain inside of her! The warning signs were all there, his feet twitching and his balls clenching against the base of his cock...

With his hands still gripping Aki's hips dominantly, the little child thrust against her big, absorbent body, knowing she was thick enough to take anything he threw at her... There was no need to be gentle with a big gal like her, so he just drove his big dick into her, the bitch lewdly crooning. Her heated snatch was full with a really big dick! The dick she loved! It thrust in and out of her, warming her insides till they twitched and grasped and gratefully accepted his sperm. The precious little beauty did her in every position after that.

He fucked her on her back, her hands wrapped around her ankles, he fucked her face-down on the floor, her huge tits pancaking all around her like there was no end to her enormous bust and he fucked that bitch on her hands and knees! It was a tireless workout for both of them as the enthusiastic child dumped load after load of semen in her unprotected snatch... "Aki... I love Aki!" he gasped, arching his back, feet writhing as he spasmed on top of her, the newest and biggest load of semen soaking into her womb. There was so much in there already the last few drops spurted out.

In the months after the fact, the liaison between Aki and the younger duelist became increasingly difficult for her to hide. Bikesuits leave little to the imagination, after all, and her breasts got plenty of attention as they were before – the swelling they underwent as they filled with milk to feed Rua's babies growing inside her was tantalizing to observe for all the other duelists at the academy. It was Rua, though, who got special access to the milk-dribbling fat tits, though.

They started off at a size that nearly dwarfed the boy's head, and they only got bigger in the months that followed their meeting. Rua could manage to hold them steady with one hand to suckle them in the early months – something she begged of him to regularly do, as pumping them was absolutely out of the question – but it was decidedly a two-hand job as her tits reached their lactating zenith, swelling up three cup sizes and producing an outrageous amount of milk and keeping poor Aki from her training. By the time they seemed to slow their growth, she boasted nothing short of an M cup, dwarfing the rest of her chest with her lactating titties.

This was to say nothing of her womb, stretching out her belly and turning her girlish figure to a thick, maternal one, obvious to all after a handful of months. Oh, she could certainly beg off the initial swell of her belly as a poor choice in diet and exercise, but as inches were added to her fertile belly, she was forced to bear evidence the truth of the encounter she'd had with Rua. Once she'd delivered, she might be able to have her life return to some sense of normalcy... After all, she couldn't imagine he'd want to slide bareback into her fertile, unprotected pussy after her pregnancy was over and pump even more life into her belly, make her into his pre-teen broodmare all over again? Surely he wasn't that perverted?


End file.
